Talk:SilkWings/@comment-110.143.78.198-20180827052814
wait, I changed my mind. you guys can write it instead. I'm not good a doing it with other people... but I can help you with ideas! how about, this story is about a hivewing, a silkwing and a leafwing. lets say tat there saving plantara from.... the hivewings? a hivewing, difrent from the hivewings. by I mean that she/he does not want to inslave the silkwings. a silkwing, ( junovia ) who I think should be like.... swordtail? if you don't know who swordtail is, hes a run away silkwing! though I was also thinking that she did something wrong and was going to get exsiled but them scavengers attacked ( a lot of them, of corase! ) and she battled bravely so instead got sent away... a leafwing who is one of the last of its species. there is a small camp of leafwings on plantara and in the end there number goes back up. I'm thinking there all female. junovia, of coarse, ivias, ( leafwing ) and necter, the hivewing! but whatever, its ecos and fandom users choice. you don't have to do it. I'm sorry this is very long. I think you should write more often. I'm on every day to see if theres anything else on. I'm a wings of fire FREAK! I LOVE it. I'm OK at writeing and I create online pitures. I made up this character named deepsea, half nightwing half seawing. ( mostly seawing. mother was seawing farther was nightwing. ) her mother is scalefin, queen of the seawings! the farther is victorious, who is second in charge and helps the queen a lot. though later, the queen dies and nobody else is royal so, victorious becomes KING. that's right, KING. a quarter of people wanted him to not rule, the others begged, even though he was a boy. oh by the way victorious lives with the nightwings. are you still reading this?! O.o her sisters are catfish, shes playful and funny and lives with the seawings. she becomes queen of the seawing in the end because scalefin dies. ( deepsea does not want to be queen. ). her other sister, luminance, is quiet, mistirous and brave, and lives with the nightwings. she ends up dieing by wolfsbane, the bad guy whos nightwing. wolfsbane is purple and in love with deepsea, and turns good. by I mean good he feels bad for killing luminance and making deepsea upset. he hides in a cave now. her brother, abyss, is fashionable funny but in a way, michure. he doesint really have a story... her mate, tidepool is brave, loyal, fun, kind, like riptide, and is a seawing. her... whatever you call them, kids? dragonets? are grotto, female kind and shy. lapis, fun and adventureous, female. seastorm, silly and cheaky, male. seabreeze, fun brave, and loyal. male. seabreeze and seastorm are twins btw. and finally, (like sirious are still reading this!? and wow, I have been typing all afternoon. ) blue ring, adventureous, at times mean, and cheaky. but she has a soft side, that she almost never lets out. female. as I said, I create pitures on bing. so, search up ' wings of fire deepsea ' and it will come up. then hit images. walla! tell me about someone you made up, and if you haven't, make one up! the dragon you make up could be my bff? idk. my names Alberta in real life. I go to Mansfield primary school. please reply back! :D - from an awesome person